She-Wolf Of The Himalayas
by Nemesis47
Summary: What if Daphne wasn't fully cured of her lycanthrophy she got in 13 Ghosts Of Scooby Doo episode "To All The Ghouls I've Loved Before"?


She-Wolf of Himalayas

The entire gang was staying at Daphne's expensive cottage. Daphne has been aggregated the since morning. At first, she snapped at Shaggy for eating her favorite carrot soup, that she prepared last night. "Shaggy how could you ?! - she yelled. Shaggy dumbfounded start to stutter "I am ssorry Daaa-ph-ne", she immediately cut him off "Don't apologize, this isn't the first time you ate my food!", "You are very selfish and unthoughtful" As soon as she started yelling she realized, she was going over the line. "I am very sorry Shaggy, I don't know what came over me".

Shaggy still embarrassed " Don't worry about it Daphne, I am at fault here - I will go to the buy another dish". She tried to stop him, but Shaggy run out of the house like his life depended on it. She thought to herself " I will apologize to him when he comes back" Still feeling a little hungry, she looked for something in the fridge. Her eyes immediately took notice on the large piece of uncooked steak. Not thinking about it, she grabbed it and ripped the package in one quick go. She munched on it, not realizing she tastes blood, and it is not healthy to eat uncooked meat. She kept on eating the steak, not realizing that Velma is behind her:

"Daphne, what are you doing!?" - Velma yelled

Daphne then turned around, but continue eating, until there was nothing left of the steak".

Daphne entire face was covered with blood, but she didn't mind at all. She licked her face, just to taste just a little more of that steak.

Finally, Daphne realizes in horror, just what she just did. She felt ill, and the run to the bathroom to clean her self up. She looked into the mirror "What is happening to me today?!"

Velma waited outside, as soon as Daphne exit the bathroom, she held her dear friend in her arms to calm her down.

Velma, I am not feeling so good today

Don't worry, about it Daphne. You just need some rest.

Velma helped Daphne to her room, and there Daphne slumped on her bed.

Keep resting Daphne. I will check on you later

Velma closed the door and bumped into Shaggy who was carrying hot carrot soup to Daphne's room. Velma: "Don't bother her Shag, she just fell asleep". Shaggy: "Look I don't know what came over Daphne today, but she is not her usual self". Velma "Don't worry about her. She just needs some rest"

Daphne kept on rocking her bed Although it was hard at first, but finally, Daphne managed to fall asleep.

Several hours later, she suddenly woke up in a sweat and screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked outside and saw the full moon high up in the sky. She started to shake, which she tried to stop by holding herself. Daphne then felt her vision became sharper, the sharpest she ever had. It was like she looking at the world in 4k vision.

"What is happening to me" - Daphne asked herself.

She then run to the bathroom, and upon looking in the mirror, she almost froze when she look upon her reflection.

She had fangs poking out of her mouth, her fingernails became claws and her face keep on stretching.

"This is a nightmare! I thought I was cured of my lycanthropy with Lotsa Lotsa juice"

Daphne then heard knocking on her door.

"Daphne, what is happening to you?! Are you alright?" - Velma sounded very worried.

Velmmmmmma, go away pleaaaaaaassssse ! - Daphne tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible, but she feels that with every second it was dropping down and is replaced by growling.

Daphne not wanting to hurt her friend, decides to exit the cottage via a window.

"It's not too far from the ground. And my form should take care of the fall with ease" - Daphne thought to herself and leaped. She landed with such ease, that it made her almost ecstatic. But then new thought pooped into her mind.

"Where is your pack, you left your entire pack in the Himalayas." You should be ashamed of yourself" - Daphne thought that she is going crazy, but then she realized something frightening is happening to her.

Her inner-wolf is trying to take over her mind and body.

The transforming redhead made an effort to have control over her body and mind.

"Answer me, human. Where is my pack ?" - Daphne's inner wolf growled.

"There is no pack anymore. Everybody was cured of the curse, and so was I. Why don't you leave me alone.

But her inner wolf was not about to give up: " Do you really believe that?" I managed to break free from your puny human shell and I know that my entire pack did the same" You will join them.

She felt that she could not stop shaking and felt that her entire body was being covered by a dark fur. If she thought she was burning up before, this new sensation caused Daphne to use her now fully clawed paws to rip her clothes out of her body.

Her inner wolf spoke again: "How about it? Doesn't it feel better?".

Daphne wanted to scream for help but the only thing that came out of her mouth was a loud howl. She covered her mouth but then suddenly felt that her beautiful face is now being stretched into a muzzle with fangs sticking out of her gums.

"Please no! Leave me alone. I am not a monster. I am Daphne Blake. I will not be an animal" - Daphne struggled to maintain her human thoughts.

These were last words before her inner wolf took control of her body, finishing the transformation from a delicate human into a ferocious beast.

The Were-Daphne stood up and bathe in the light of the full moon. She howled with satisfaction and directed herself to the nearby woods to hunt and spread her gift unto others who will be unfortunate to cross paths with her.


End file.
